starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бейл Престор Органа
}} |Дата рождения= |Место рождения= |Дата смерти=0 ДБЯ (35), Алдераан |Место смерти= |СкрытьФ= |Раса=Люди |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,91 м |Цвет волос=Брюнет |Цвет глаз=Карий |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=* * |Принадлежность=*Галактический Сенат *Делегация 2000 *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Альдераанское сопротивление *Ополчение Коты *Альянс за восстановление Республики |Учителя= |Ученики= }} 'Бейл Престор Органа''' – приемный отец принцессы Леи Органы и другом Магистра Джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Он был женат на Королеве Алдераана Брехе Антиллес Органа и был Принцем-консортом, главой Королевского Дома и правителем Алдераана. Он также величался Его Светлость, Принц Бэйл Органа, Верховный Глава и Вице-король Алдераана. Был ярым защитником Старой Республики в её последние дни. Является одним из основателей Альянса повстанцев, образованного после того, как сенатор Палпатин объявил себя императором. Кроме того, Бейл Органа был знаменитым героем Войн клонов. Был вице-королём и Альдераана, представлял планету в Галактическом Сенате. Во времена Повстанческого Альянса и его преемниц, Новой Республики и Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов, его почитали как мученика, погибшего во имя общего дела. При поддержке Мон Мотмы, кореллианца Гарма Бел Иблиса и некоторых других сторонников Бейл Органа боролся против намерений Палпатина установить Новый порядок. Когда император провозгласил конец Старой республики, Органа организовал подпольное сопротивление, сплотив под знаменем мятежа самых отважных диссидентов. В то время как Мон Мотма организовывала независимые ячейки сопротивления, Бейл Органа помогал секретно переводить средства для этих групп. Связи Мотмы с повстанцами были обнаружены имперской секретной полицией, и она еле ускользнула с Корусанта после того, как Органа предупредил её. Бейл Органа так и не был раскрыт, он стал главным советником Мон Мотмы и вернулся на Альдераан, который из мирной планеты превратился в средоточие тайной деятельности в поддержку молодого Альянса повстанцев. Однако Палпатин распустил Сенат после того, как Мон Мотма обнародовала написанную в сильных выражениях Декларацию восстания. Бейл Органа недолго оставался в должности советника: Империя уничтожила Альдераан и миллиарды его жителей единственным выстрелом своего нового супероружия, «Звезды Смерти». Биография Ранние годы Бэйл Органа был единственным сыном и имел трех сестер: Рудж, Сэлли и Тиа. Дети джедаев Как и большинство потомков семьи Органа, Бэйла готовили к тому, чтобы со временем занять место Представителя Алдераана в Сенате. Активные действия государственных деятелей, заботящихся об интересах общества, таких как Финис Валорум, окончательно убедили Бэйла, что он может сделать много хорошего в Сенате. Восхождение к своей должности Бейл Органа, один из самых любимых и уважаемых лидеров Альдераана, не избежал споров. Непосредственно перед тем, как Органа унаследовал титул вице-короля, имели место разногласия относительно соответствия его происхождения праву на власть и Алдераан был разорен во время Алдераанского Спора за Господство, ожесточенной междоусобной борьбы между Домом Органа и Домом Антиллесов за трон. После того, как три голосования по этому вопросу закончились ничем, правительство Республики направило специального посланника-наблюдателя в лице джедая Джоруса К'Баота. К'Баот руководил трибуналом, который принял решение о назначении Органы и разрешил конфликт миром, семьи объединились через бракосочетание в присутствии Джедая. Сенатор Галактической Республики Так Бейл Органа стал лидером Альдераана и влиятельным сенатором, сменив Сенатора Бэйла Антиллеса, родственника своей жены. Его мнение учитывал сам верховный канцлер Палпатин. Бэйл Органа служил Галактической Республике как сенатор в течение её последних дней. Сначала будучи не очень опытным сенатором Бэйл соглашался с Палпатином относительно бюрократического застоя. Он также установил политические отношения с другими сенаторами, включая Гарма Бел Иблиса с Кореллии, с Падме Амидалой с Набу, с Доман Берусс с Иллодии и с Мон Мотмой с Чандриллы. Со всеми этими политиками у него была очень хорошая личная дружба. Его место жительства на Корусанта в течение его времени пребывания сенатором называли Домом Кантам, хотя у него была квартира по адресу Дом 500 по Республиканской улице. Органа также впоследствии стал близким другом прежнего Канцлера Велорума. Во время начала Движения Сепаратистов, Органа подтолкнул Алдераан к ослаблению иммиграционных ограничений, чтобы облегчить переезд беженцам, и был назначен в Комитет Лоялистов. Хотя он не был милитаристом, ожидалось, что он будет голосовать за создание армии. Когда стало ясно, что Сепаратисты не собираются вести переговоры, Органа посоветовал принятие быстрых мер, но предположил, что Сенат не одобрит использование Армии Клонов, найденной на Камино. Поэтому Органа голосовал за предоставление Палпатину Экстренных полномочий. Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака Клонов Так как Война Клонов затягивалась, он озаботился ростом полномочий Палпатина. Он начал завязывать дружеские отношения с Высшим Советом Ордена Джедаев, который был также озабочен, и начал разыскивать обеспокоенных Сенаторов. В качестве дипломата, Органа часто бывал на фронте; он участвовал в реальных боях во время обеих битв за Боз Пайти и Битве за Корускант, хотя там он участвовал нечаянно. Он также посещал Квалидон и Металорн, служил вместе с Гайлзом Дюраном, спася больше одной жизни. Войны клонов Во время Войн клонов Органа сблизился с рыцарем-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби, который стал одним из лучших его друзей. Путешествие на Зигула В начале войн клонов, Бэйлу были переданы секретным информатором Алинтой координаты планеты ситов Зигулы. Услышав, как Сенатор Амидала упомянула в разговоре Ситов, он попросил ее связаться с джедаями, поэтому он мог доверить им положение планеты. Оби-Ван Кеноби был отправлен в апартамиеты Сенатора, чтобы узнать об угрозе. Отказавшись открыть своего информатора, и потребов сопровождать джедая в мир ситов, Кеноби и Органа отправились в путешествие в Дикий Космос. Во время поездки, Органа и Кеноби спорили и надоедали друг другу; Кеноби пытался убить сенатора несколько раз после того, как потерял контроль над собой из-за духов ситов этого мира. Однако к концу поездки, двое пришли к взаимному уважение, и даже дружбе, после совместного выживания в бесплодном мире.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Заложники Во время захвата сенаторов в заложники, Органа, также как и некоторые другие сенаторы были взяты в заложники охотником за головами Кэдом Бэйном, который хотел обменять их свободу на освобождение Зиро Десилийка Тиуре. Когда криминальный лорд Хаттов был освобожден, Кэд Бэйн и его команда оставили заряды в комнате, в которой содержались сенаторы и покинули здание. Будучи в безопасности, Бэйн активировал снаряды, но Органа и другие сенаторы были спасены рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, которому удалось отвести их на безопасное расстояние прямо перед взрывом. Убийство Онаконда Фарра Позднее во время войны, Органа близко сотрудничал с сенаторами Падме Амидалой, Мон Мотмой и Онакондой Фарром в их попытке уменьшить или даже прекратить производство клонов и окончить борьбу. Вскоре после великолепной речи Амидалы, призывающей Сенат поддержать это, Фарру стало плохо во время праздничной встречи, и почти сразу умер. Органа, вместе с коллегами присутствовал на похоронах, и вскоре предстал в офисе Верховного Канцлера Палпатина перед лейтенантом Таном Диво сказавшим, что смерть Сенатора Фарра была убийством. Когда Органа и Амидала, вместе с Мотмой и помощницей Фарра Лоло Пёрс стали сомневаться в методах расследования Диво, они решили найти убийцу сами. Разговаривая с двумя самыми ярыми противниками Фарра, сенаторами Мии Диичи и Халле Буртони, они выяснили, что Фарр провел несколько секретных встреч в портовой зоне Корусканта. Когда они пришли туда в них начали стрелять, но они упустили того, кто на них напал, и были схвачены Лейтенантом Диво, и Органа и Амидала вернулись в офис Диво опд его надзором, и узнали, что Умбаран мертв, у него остановилось сердце. Диво быстро закрыл их в своем охраняемом офисе вместе с Мотмой и Пёрс для защиты, хотя бывшая помощница Фарра выразила свое недовольство сложившейся ситуацией и выбежала прочь. Она вскоре вернулась, утверждая, что Сенатор Буртони напала на нее, вскоре ее арестовали и обвинили в убийстве. В то время как на каминоанку надевали наручники, Амидала вспомнила, что Фарр был убит специфическим ядом, действующим только на родианцев, а Лоло не пила ничего в тот день. Пойманная Лоло, захватила Амидалу, угрожая ей бластером, в то время как Сенатор увернулась и ударом отключила ее, позволив Диво арестовать убийцу и снять обвинения с Буртони. Кристофсис Незадолго до битвы за Кристофсис, Органа возглавлял силы защиты планеты, чтобы помочь осажденным войскам и вскоре был окружен сепаратистами, возглавляемыми адмиралом Тренчем. Оказавшись в ловушке Органа и его люди вскоре остались без воды и пищи. Когда рыцари-джедаи Анакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби возглавили атаку против флота Тренча, пытаясь прорваться и спасти Органу, Адмирал ответил испепеляющей атакой, заставив джедаев отступить за луну Кристофсиса. Тренч предпринял несколько набегов на лагерь Органы, чтобы выманить Кеноби и Скайуокера из-за луны, но он и его флот блокады в конце концов были разбиты кораблем-невидимкой, управляемый Скайуокером и адмиралом Вульфом Юлареном. Встревоженный Когда Война Клонов затянулась, органа стал беспокоится о растущих полномочиях Палпатина. Благодаря его новым дружеским отношениям с Кеноби, Бэйл начал больше сходится с Советом Джедаев, которых это также беспокоило, и начал поиск сенаторов с подобными взглядами. Будучи дипломатом, Органа часто отправлялся на передовую; он участвовал реальных боях во время обеих битв за Боз ПитиStar Wars: Obsession и Битвы за Корускант, хотя в опследней он учавствовал непреднамеренно. Он также посещал Квалидон и Металорн,Bailed Out служил и сдружился с Гилесом Дюрайном, спасая жизни куда больше одного раза.The Weapons Master! Вскоре его корабль был атакован пиратами, Сенат собирался голосовать по Мерам принуждения. Финис Валорум вскоре посетил квартиру Органа в доме 500 Республики, устав от наблюдения со стороны. Валорум верил, что Палпатин жаждет власти и не снимет с себя полномочия когда война окончится, разрушая все на своем пути. К несчастью, у Палпатина было много камер в дроидах, записывающих их беседы. Бейл попытался выдвинуть это в Сенате, но взрыв на транспорте Валорума недалеко от Сената унес с собой и эту попытку.Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends Последние дни республики Во время Великой Чистки, после того как стал свидетелем того как клон застрелил падавана Зета Джукасса, он проявил решительность в поисках любого выжившего джедая перед тем как они «Попадут в эту катастрофу». Органа смог заметить и спасти Магистра Йоду и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Когда он доставил их на Корускант, он был с Падме Амидалой, когда Палпатин самопровозгласил себя Императором Галактики. Не смотря на его непринятие этой идеи, Амидала приказала ему голосовать в поддержку Палпатина, быть с большинством и тем временем осуществлять объединение и получить допуск к имперским знаниям, что поможет движению сопротивления. После того, как провалилась попытка Йоды убить Палпатина в Главной совещательной Палате Сената, Органа отыскал и спас Магистра до того, как охрана смогла найти его. Они сбежали с Корусканта на астероид Полис Масса и связались с Кеноби на Мустафаре. Кеноби, только что уничтожившего своего бывшего ученика, Анакина Скайуокера, который перешел на Темную сторону, прибыл с двумя дроидами С-3ПО и Р2-Д2 и беременной Падме, находившаяся в критическом положении. Медики, которые пытались ее спасти, обнаружили, что она умирает, очевидно потеряв волю к жизни. Однако перед смертью Падме смогла дать жизнь близнецам, Люку и Лее Скайуокер. На пути к Набу, Бэйл и джедаи обсуждали судьбу близнецов. Органа предложил удочерить Лею, так как уже давно он и его жена Брея хотели удочерить девочку, так как были проблемы с рождением наследника – доктора сказали, что следующая попытка забеременеть убьет ее. Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends /> Органа также взял дроидов (и приказал стереть память С-3ПО), поместив их под охрану своего шурина Раймуса Антиллеса. Немногим позже он и Мон Мотма присутствовали на похоронах Падме на Набу. Он продолжал работать в Сенате и в дни Галактической Империи, где оставался представителем Алдераана до тех пор, пока его приемная дочь Лея не заняла его за год до Битвы за Явин. Бэйл был одним из немногих людей в Галактике, которые знали, что Палпатин был Лордом Ситхом, вероятно ему это рассказал Йода.Месть Ситхов (роман) />''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' В это время он был известен тем, что носил одежду в соответствии со стилем Эрой Классической Республики. Отец Восстания После Войн клонов Органа привёл Альдераан к процветанию, помогая пострадавшему в войне миру оправиться от последствий конфликта. По его настоянию на Альдераане было запрещено оружие, что демонстрировало философию мира и жизни. Огромное количество вооружения было спрятано на борту космического корабля «Ещё один шанс», который был направлен в гиперпространство в случайно выбранном направлении. Он должен был служить в качестве тайного склада оружия, чтобы в случае крайней необходимости Альдераан мог получить оружие обратно. Органа и его супруга, министр образования Альдераана, воспитывали приёмную дочь как своего родного ребёнка. Приёмные родители обучали Лею тонкостям политической жизни, а тётушки Руж, Тиа и Селли — этикету высшего общества. Слуги Бейла, такие, как Таррик, стремились не испортить и не избаловать принцессу. На образовании Леи не экономили. Она изучала политику и историю у Арна Хорады, боевые искусства у Жиля Дюрана, мастера боевых искусств. Многому Лея научилась на примере сенаторской карьеры своего приёмного отца. Трезвый взгляд на вещи и реализм Органы часто приходили в столкновение с юношеским идеализмом сенатора с Чандрилы Мон Мотмы. Однако в одном они были согласны: Палпатин должен быть остановлен. Несмотря на политическое соперничество, Мон Мотма доверила Бейлу Органе свои замыслы об Альянсе повстанцев. Бэйл Органа способствовал созданию Альянса за Восстановление Республики, вместе с Мон Мотмой и Гармом Бел Иблисом. Несколько месяцев после создания Империи, Органа встретился с экипажем Банши на Алдераане, чтобы обсудить сопротивление новому режиму. В Великом Зале Королевского Дворца Алдераана, Органа встретил агентов повстанцев, и послал их на миссию на Фелуцию, спасти Имперского Адмирала Гилдера Варта от возможного ареста. Маленькие, тайные операции, подобные этой, были типичными во время первые 10 месяцев Империи. Организованное сопротивление было создано несколько позднее. Во время ряда встреч в Кэнтам-хауз Органа и Мотма разработали план создания Альянса. Вначале Органа был в шоке от идеи открытой революции, однако многочисленные акты насилия укрепили его решимость. Органа окончательно убедился, что Республика мертва. Продолжая выступать как оппонент Мон Мотмы, он использовал своё влияние в таких комитетах, как финансовый, ассигнований и разведки для предоставления денег, оружия и информации неоперившемуся Альянсу. Членство Органы в сенатском комитете по надзору за вооружёнными силами сделало его прекрасным специалистом и помогло создать структуры вооружённых сил Альянса. Один из преданных Палпатину сенаторов рассказал Органе, что император планирует арестовать Мон Мотму. Органа предупредил Мотму, позволив ей скрыться от Имперского бюро безопасности. Значительное происшествие, подтолкнувшее Органа и его союзников к обсуждению открытого сопротивления, была Резня на Гормане в 18 ДЯБ. Во время анти-имперской демонстрации против налогообложения на планете Горман в секторе Серн, Уилхуфф Таркин опустил свой корабль прямо на протестующих, калеча и убивая сотни. Это шокировало многих, но Император был доволен и повысил Таркина. В тайне, Органа и Мотма, иногда сопровождаемые Бел Иблисом, начали регулярно встречаться в резиденции Органа на Корусканте, чтобы обсудить организацию сопротивления. Несмотря на эти связи с Восстанием, Органа внешне был одним из самых преданных Императору сенаторов, весьма уважаемый многими. Возможно поэтому, Император Палпатин никогда не пытался его убить, до тех пор пока он на показ проявлял несдержанность по отношению к своим соучредителям Альянса. В тайне, Органа готовился к тому дню, когда его война с Империей, станет открытой, и распространял призыв выжившим джедаям присоединиться к нему таких джедаев-одиночек как Иленик ИтКла, который был Верителем Выживших Каамаси на Алдераане и был личным советником Органа. Сенатор Силия Шессау также тайно работала с Органа, оказывала ему помощь в создании Восстания и также помогла воспитывать его приемную дочь Лею. Историческим моментом для Восстания было подписание Кореллианского Соглашения в 2 ДБЯ. Подписанное Органой, Мотмой и Бел Иблисом, документ оформил взаимоотношения между Силами Сопротивления Чандриллы, Алдераана и Кореллии, соответственно, от неопределенного объединения до организованного Восстания – Альянса за Восстановление Республики. Мон Мотма и Бел Иблис часто спорили по вопросам стратегии и политики и обычно именно Органа был тем, кто сдерживал Альянс от распада. Когда Органа ушёл из Сената, он вернулся на Альдераан. Он снова получил титул вице-короля и главы правительства Альдераана. На этом посту он убеждал своих соотечественников отказаться от политики пацифизма, провозглашённой после Войн клонов, и тайно поддержать повстанцев во время объединения движений Сопротивления в большой Альянс за восстановление Республики. Предпочитая оставаться на Альдераане, он послал ряд министров, таких, как Хрик Дэлни, вести дела с Альянсом. Органа долгое время не мог решиться на возвращение корабля с оружием, о чём Дэлни сообщил представителям раннего Сопротивления. Семнадцатилетняя Винтер, подруга детства Леи Органы, много сделала, чтобы переубедить Бейла. Органа знал, что его открытая оппозиция Палпатину в течение его службы в Сенате может сделать его объектом имперских репрессий. Поэтому все его действия были тайными и тщательно спланированными. Специалистами по безопасности были сконструированы мономолекулярные защитные пещеры под королевским дворцом. Используя данные альдераанской исследовательской экспедиции, которые он сохранил в тайне во время своего пребывания в Сенате, Органа основал секретную базу космических истребителей Альянса на кристаллической планете Изис. Миссия на Ралтиир позволила повстанческим шпионам сообщить Бейлу и Лее Органе о строящейся «Звезде смерти». Позже, на дипломатическом обеде с имперским аристократом лордом Тионом Лея разоблачила себя, продемонстрировав свои знания о совершенно секретном проекте. В возникшей драке Лея убила лорда Тиона. Бейл скрыл её причастность, списав смерть лорда на «несчастный случай на охоте», которая была одним из излюбленных альдераанских развлечений. В 0 ДЯБ, после того, как были найдены планы по сооружению Звезды Смерти, Органа послал свою дочь Лею, на миссию по возвращению Мастера Джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, необходимого для Восстания. Это был последний раз, когда Бейл видел свою приёмную и любимую дочь. Однако, Лея и Оби-Ван никогда не добрались до Алдераана, и Бэйл Органа погиб когда Уилхуфф Таркин, теперь Гранд Мофф, приказал уничожить Алдераана, используя суперлазер Звезды Смерти. Незадолго до сражения на Хоте имперцы, чтобы заманить Лею Органу в ловушку, распустили слух, будто Бейл Органа выжил, укрывшись в защищённых камерах королевского дворца. Лея на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» отважилась проникнуть на Кладбище Альдераана — поле астероидов, оставшееся на месте планеты; к счастью, ей удалось скрыться, прежде чем Вейдер смог её захватить. За кулисами *Бейл Органа был впервые упомянут в оригинальном сценарии и в книге по фильму «Новая Надежда». Он появился в инсценировке «Звёздных войн» на Национальном общественном радио в 1981 году, в эпизоде «Исходная точка». Тогда Бейл был назван Престором из-за предположения, что «Бейл» может быть титулом. Эта же идея была использована в 1997 году в романе «Ловушка рая» при представлении этого героя. *Бейл Органа должен был появиться в сценах в Сенате Первого эпизода, но кадры с его участием не вошли в окончательную версию фильма. В первоначальном сценарии Органа был вторым, кто выдвинул вотум недоверия верховному канцлеру Валоруму и поддержал требования королевы Амидалы. В результате создавшегося вакуума власти на пост Валорума были выдвинуты несколько других сенаторов, включая Бейла Антиллеса с Альдераана (Бейл Антиллес и Бейл Органа — не одно и то же лицо). В вырезанных кадрах «Призрачной угрозы» Органу играл Адриан Данбар. Бейл Антиллес, описанный в «Покрове лжи», очень похож на этого актёра. В «Атаке клонов» Бейла Органу играет Джимми Смитс. Примечания Появления *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Death Star'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''A Certain Point of View'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Allegiance'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' }} de:Bail Prestor Organa en:Bail Prestor Organa es:Bail Prestor Organa fr:Bail Organa it:Bail Organa ja:ベイル・プレスター・オーガナ hu:Bail Prestor Organa nl:Bail Organa pl:Bail Organa pt:Bail Organa fi:Bail Prestor Organa Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл Органа, Бейл